The present invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to the prevention of theft, vandalism and/or sobotage currently directed at the oil/gas industry, and more particularly, towards its vulnerable assets, i.e. Christmas trees, valves, and other wellhead equipment, which are commonly exposed to unauthorized access, for example, located in remote and unguarded areas.
At the present time, the necessity to temporarily abandon, desert and/or leave unprotected said assets by the oil/gas industry manifests the need for a means to protect said assets from potential devious actions. Since permanent sealing and/or immobilizing is highly impractical due to the continued alteration and operation of said assets, removable, mechanical locking devices by which to discretionately immobilize and secure or regain entry to said assets is desperately needed by the oil/gas industry, now.
Present technology, which is virtually wholly embodied by R. A. Lock Co.'s "Checkmate Range Lock" (patent pending), are unable to fully secure/lock said assets nor are they fully tamper-resistant. Most commonly used apparatuses are no more than make-shift tie-downs, i.e. chains, slings, etc. type means of securing locking said assets, which can be cut, burned, hammered, etc. into destruction, thereby rendering them largely ineffective insofar as deterring and preventing theft, sabotage, etc.
To be satisfactory in application such as described above, a locking device must possess extraordinary strength and durability so as to be resistant to tampering by conventional and/or unconventional means, yet allow quick and simple installation or removal.
As aforementioned, in greater detail it will become apparent that the current invention has met these rigid standards to these problems.
In accordance with the present invention, a sleeve-type locking device is disclosed, comprising:
1. an outer sleeve of suitable strength as to withstand abnormal external destructive entry forces and having the ability to rotate around an inner shaft, thereby preventing external wrenching of said internal shaft and being of suitable size and configuration as to cover and be locked into position by said shaft; PA1 2. Said inner shaft, wherein it further comprises a smooth outer surface and internal pocket configurations for accepting, engaging and protecting a desirable lockable item, and a bore adapted to accept, engage and lock with a locking mechanism to prevent unauthorized access to said pockets.
As is apparent from the foregoing, the present invention provides numerous advances surpassing previous technology in oil/gas equipment security, thereby advancing the state of the art. It is therefore the objective of the current invention to provide a security lock effective in securing, protecting and generally locking unattended Christmas trees, valves, and other wellhead equipment, inter alia, against all theft, including hacksaws, shedgehammers, chisels, drills, power saws, wrenches, etc.
In addition to these advantages already mentioned, the present locking device is designed for quick and easy assembly, environmental survivability and overall indestructability, thereby allowing initial installation and minimal maintenance, while providing maximum security. It is therefore the prime objective of the invention to provide a viable and feasible means to secure/protect unattended Christmas trees, valves and other equipment of the oil/gas industry, and in general, any lockable items.